my imprint
by shadow6x
Summary: ever sense same imprinted on Emily and broke Leah's hart she has been hoping to find her on imprint so she can move on. But what happens when it finally happens but with some one she never thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so let me start by saying that I don't own twilight or any of the characters if I did I would have a lot more money :) any way so some of my friends have been asking me to right a story for a wile now so I finally did It. It is also happens to be my first fan-fiction and it is a AU story and a fem-slash so if you don't like it don't read and to any one that dose please fill free to review and right me and if people like my story I will keep righting it Well that all for now so please in joy the story**

_Leah:pov_

Im sitting here next to my mom waiting for the every on to get here so they can start the meeting and I cant help but look over at Sam and Emily witch of course makes me think about how scud up my life has become. It all started when Sam dumped me and then he started to see Emily of course I thought she would just tell him to leave her along and to go away after what he had done to me. But that didn't happen it wasn't long until they were to gather all the time witch mad so angry and bitter and after all that I ended up shifting and becoming the vary first female wolf in are tribes history. And don know if it was from all the anger or something else that made me shift but it still happened and because of the my dad had a hart attack and died witch caused my brother to shift to and now im stuck here with Sam forced to see him happy with Emily

"Hay Leah are you hungry there's plenty of food."

"im fine Seth"

"come on have some fun."it only takes one look and he gives up hes a good kid and sweet little brother but im not in the best mood tonight not that im ever in a good mood.

"Hay Jake is finally here" and as he said that I turn to see him walking over with some one I was about to look to see who they were but when I herd Seth say her name I turned away Bella of course she was here the way Jacob is always thinking about her its like she is mad of gold.

I decided its best to just keep my head down lucky for me they started the meeting and billy was telling us the history of the tribe and just as he finished a flicker from the flame makes me look up and as I do my eyes become stuck on the person in front of me and as are eyes lock every thing just fades away all my anger at same and Emily is gone the want to run away from here and just disappear is gone Its like gravity_ isn't_ holding me to the planet any more they are. As I finally come back I see that the person in front of me is non other then Bella swan and now im not sure what to do or what to fill on one hand im so happy I finally imprinted and on the other im hat that it was with her. She has hurt Jake so much and now this its going to kill him. As that thought hits me I look over at him and its not hard to see that he has noticed something is up and before I can do or say any thing he jumps up off his seat witch scars Bella and make me get to protect her.

"Leah tell me you didn't" I try to find the words but nothing comes out and of course every one is watching us trying to see what has caused this to happen.

"This cant happen I mean its not possible for to have..."

"Jake that's enough." lucky for me Sam finally figured out what was going on and stooped him before he said to much but its not helping Jake is so angry he is starting to shake about to shift and he is right next to Bella and I can see she worried maybe even scared which is making me angry now and my inner wolf is screaming for me to get me away from her now.

"Look Jake you know I cant help this and its not like this was my choice so calm done now and stop scaring Bella" hat seemed to do it as soon as he saw she was scared he stepped away but I knew this wasn't over.

"Jake I think its best if you take Bella home." as Sam said that I turned to look at him and by the way he stepped back I he knew I was going to kill him."that way we can all take."

And with that he took Bella back to his car and as they drive away I fill a pain in my hart and a fear like I might not see her again and I hate it. By now every one is taking some trying to find out what happened and others trying to find out how it happened but im to lost in my thoughts to care and its not until Sam touches my arm that I even notice he is standing next to me.

"Leah are you ok" I didn't know what to saw or answer every thing was just moving so fast that I couldn't keep up so the only think I can say is.. "I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thank you all for the reviews and support it means a lot, and I know that my first story had a lots of spelling errors and mistakes so im sorry im a bit busy and I tend to write them in a hurry, but I will try to do better. And I going to try to write a new chapter at least once a week maybe two if I have the time, well that all for now so have fun and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Bella:pov

I wish Jake would had warned me that he was bringing me to a council meeting, I mean I relay should not be here, but Jake did say they wanted me to here the stories.

As I look up at the group siting around the fire I noticed one of the coming over to us, he had to be the youngest one here.

"hay Jake you finally made it, every one has been waiting one you."

"sorry Seth."

"not a big deal I even saved you some food, and its nice to see you here Bella"

after that he ran back over to the ether's, and I couldn't help but think about how much energy he had and how any one could keep up with him. But I didn't have long to think about it as Jake led me over to the fire and fond us some seats because it was then that billy decided to start. I fond my self getting lost in the story more and more as he told it, but it was the story about the third wife I lost my self in the most it was like I could see it all happening right in front of me, but it was her last act I thought about the most how she gave her life for to save some one she loved. As the stories came to an end I fond my self looking around me at every on there, they all seemed so happy but there was on that wasn't she had her head down and was just watching the fire. It was then that I noticed a flicker from the fire that made her look up, and as soon as are eyes meet it was like every thing changed she didn't seem so unhappy any more. And as she looked at me it was like she was happy and worried, but as she turned her gave to Jake I noticed him looking at her and then me like he was trying to figure something out. But then out of no were he jumped up casing me to jump a little in my seat and as I look over I see Leah is not standing to both looking very angry and I don't know why.

"Leah tell m you didn't..This can't happen I mean it's not possible for to have..."

I was so lost and have no idea whats going on or why he is so angry, but some how Sam knew what was going on because he was soon out of his seat as well.

" Jake that's enough."

that's all it took for Jake to stop taking but he was still mad, I could now see him shaking and I was starting to get worried and i guess it was easy to see because Leah was the next to take.

"Look Jake you know I cant help this and it's not like this was my choice, so calm done now and stop scaring Bella."

its seemed to work because as soon as he looked at me he stooped shaking and stepped back.

"Jake I think its best if you take Bella home." I could tell Sam was just trying to help but the look that Leah game him, well lets just say I wouldn't wish it on any one. But with that Jake quickly led me to his car and helped me in, but as he was about to get in the driver side billy and Sue came over to him. I could tell billy was just trying to make sure he was ok, but I then sue asked something I could barely here. "can you hid your thoughts from him." it wasn't hard to know who she meant, but what did he need to hide. I didn't know what they were so worried about but I could tell she wasn't going to let us leave until she knew he could do it. But it didn't take long until he was on his way to the car, and as he did I could see sue looking at me she was smiling but also seemed sacred. I tried to get Jake to tell me what was going on during the drive, but he just keep telling me it was nothing and was making jokes.

"its nothing Bella relay trust me, look Leah and I just a fight earlier is all and I let it come out at the meeting is all."

relay then what did sue want you to hide and why did she look scared." I could tell he was surprised I had heard her and I looked like he was trying to find an answer. "and don't lie."

"ok look its has to do with that pack that's it, and as for why she was scared well she doesn't like that you being any were near the Cullen."

he was telling the truth well part of it, but do you ever have the filling that every one seems to know more about whats going on then you, that seems to happen to me a lot and its relay starting to annoy me. I was going to ask him why she didn't like it but we had finally meet up with Edward and I knew he would say any thing, so I just said good bye and went over to Edwards car and got in. the drive home was nice but Edward seem to be a bit lost in thought.

"are you ok."

"ya but whats going on with Jacob."

"I don't know why."

"well he just keep repeating a song in his head like he was trying to keep me out." I couldn't help but laugh at what song he might have picked but I soon told him what had happened and he seemed to be as lost as I was, well at least im not alone any more.

Sue:pov

me and billy are still trying to find out whats going on as Jacob starts taking Bella to the car I finely see Sam make his way to billy and me.

"Sam whats going on."

"im not sure how but It seems Leah just imprinted on Bella"

I don't know who was more shocked me or billy but that was all billy and I needed to know billy then decided to see just how Jake was doing. As I looked at my daughter I could tell she was as lost as we were, and I was about to see what I could do to help when it hit me. Jake wasn't taking Bella home he was taking her to meet Edward, I didn't know much about him just that he was a vampire and that all I needed to know so I hurried and caught up with billy. I had to make sure he didn't let Edward find out who knows what he would do to Leah or Bella if he did.

"Jake wait me and sue need to take to you." as he ran over to us I could tell he was hurting.

"whats up dad."

"are you ok."

"you know the answer to that." and we did but we were ruining out of time, I was sure Bella was wonder what we were doing by now and I felt so sorry for her she most feel so lost right now.

"Jake I need to know if you can you hide your thoughts from him." he seemed to be taken off guard by what I asked.

"look if he finds out he wont be happy and he might hurt Leah and Bella"

he seemed to understand what I meant.

"i get it but I don't think he would hurt them but to be safe I will just think about a song in fact I know one he will just love."

he seemed to smile a bit with that and made his way back to the car, and as they left I watched Bella all the time thinking about how much this young girl had changed things, and how much it wold hurt Leah and Charlie, and it might just me the mother in me but I was so afraid for this sweet young girl but I can only hope she will be safe.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I decided to do sue point of view for fun. But if you guys like it I might do it some more, and give you ether charters thoughts on what is going on. Well I got to go but I might do one more chapter before Monday if I get the time, if not it will be next week some time well in tell next time have fun. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi well here is the next chapter im sorry if its a little off Im not feeling vary good right now, but I still wanted to post a new chapter, i have also had some people ask me to do a nether story if you would like that let me know who it should be about well that's all for now so review or message me well have fun and in joy. :)**

* * *

Leah:pov

you know being stuck at billy's house listening to him, Sam and my mom discussing what imprinting relay means has got to be cruel and unusual punishment, I mean they have been at it for days now. And I get it leave it to me to make every one wonder how thing relay work, I mean come on first im the only girl in are history to ever phase, and now I go and imprint on Bella, and you know i think that the universe just loves messing with me. But it wouldn't be so bad Except for the rest of the guys finding endless joy in all of this, and by the the end of the week I might kill quil and embry, at least things are better with sam and Emily I don't even mind being around them any more. Well mostly sam still gets on my nerves but not as bad, the only real problem is Jake he's spent most his time out in his shop working on his car, sam tried to get him out but it didn't end well. But I don't care my life seems to be getting better well mostly, its been about a week seance I saw Bella and every day I feel even worse I try to fight it but its not working, and I know you cant fight the imprint, sam has said that so much that im starting to here it in my sleep. But what am I supposed to do she is in love with a vampire, well dating a vampire and is being hunted by a vampire, in what way will this ever end well.

"so billy how is Jake doing."

"hes doing ok sue he just needs time."

ok that's enough if he wants to be a baby fine but its starting to bug me, and I can tell by the way every one is looks at me as I make my way out side, and out in to his shop that there wonder if they should stop me. As I enter the shop its wasn't hard to find him, he was at his work bench getting some tools, but as he tuned around and saw me I could tell he wasn't happy I was here.

"get out Leah."

"why." of course in steed of answering me he just turned around and acted like I wasn't here ya like that going to work.

"so what you just going to hid from the world is that it, well if you might want to try harder then your dads old barn." I can tell im getting to him and part of me is telling me to stop, but a nether is have just to much fun. "o am I getting the silent treatment, well that fine with me I still have plenty to say."

that was it he then slam the tools down on the bench and spun around, I could tell he was hoping to scar me but all I could do was smile, I mean it was just so easy to get him to brake.

"do you think this is funny Leah you of all people should know what it feels like to lose the person you love."

"relay first you cant lose some one you never had and second do you think hiding is going to make you fell better."

"right maybe I should just spend all my time make people hat me I mean it worked grate for you."

I can feel my self start to shake, and every think in me that is telling me to kick his ass.

"not that any of this matters we both know who Bella is going to pick if she don't get killed first."

every thing just stooped, even my hart seemed to stop he was right the way things were going she would ether end up dead or a vampire, and I don't know which is worse.

"Leah im..."

"your right this might not end well."

"so what are you going to do."

"i don't know."

Jake then surprised me when he started smiling, and I started to wonder if he had gone crazy.

"look im not happy about you imprinting on Bella in fact i hate it but now im not alone."

"what?"

"look every one didn't like what Bella was doing, but they also didn't feel they had the right to stop her because it was her choice, but now the only thing they can take about is how to stop her"

"i know I have been stock in side with them remember unlike you."

"look my point is I don't want Bella to be with him any more then you do, and with your help we might be able to stop her."

what do you know he hasn't gone crazy but I still don't fully know how I feel about all this but he is right the last thing I want is her any were near him.

"your right are best chance is if we work to gather, but tell me the truth, can you live with her and me being to gather."

"I would rather her have a long life with you then for her to end up with him."

Bella:pov

I cant help but to think of how strange this week has been it seems like every time I try to call Jake billy tells me he is ether a sleep or out on patrol, he then tell me im more then welcome to come down any ways. Edward of course doesn't want me going down there, thinks there hiding something from us, but its not like I have a choice I am still being hunted by Victoria, and it the safest place for me when he is hunting, but he might be right it did seem like they were hiding something from me the last time I was there. I was then brought out of my thoughts by my dad calling me down stairs and I was even more surprise to find him in the living room taking to Sue Clearwater.

"hay bells sue came by to invite us down for dinner."

"ya billy asked to to stop by he thought it would be nice for us all to get to gather."

I couldn't help but wonder if she was up to something but at the same time they had been trying to find way's to get Charlie down there to keep him safe so it made sense.

"that should be fun and Edward is busy to night so im free."

as I said that sue seemed to smile at me, and now I know they are hiding something from me.


End file.
